


The Other Sibling

by late_night



Series: Skye Winchester Chronicles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Spoilers, Alternate Universe, And no trials, But Dean just being a ninja mostly, But no angels fell but Cas, Demons, Episode: s01e10 The Bridge, Gen, Just F.Y.I., Kevin Lives, Post Sacrfice, Post Season 8, Supernatural spoilers but let's face it we've all seen it, because I said so, because fuck the trials, sister fic, some violence, sorry cas, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After May's rather harsh words in The Bridge drive Skye away to find her parents on her own.</p>
<p>Miles away, Sam Winchester discovers a page in his father's with the words "Skye W." written on the top leading the brothers to believe that they may have a sister out there.</p>
<p>Worlds collide when they meet and discover the family they never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes made!

May's word hung violently in Skye's mind.

"If you can't put aside your personal attachments then you shouldn't be here." Skye knew she   
was right. That was the only reason she was here, wasn't it? Answers. And it's not like they wanted her here anyways. Sure maybe FitzSimmons did but Ward and May always were complaining about her. And Coulson was nice to her sure but that didn't mean he wanted her. 

She didn't contribute, not really. Just a waste of space.

There was a knock at the door.

"Skye?"

Jemma.

"Yea?" she said, not turning to face her.

"May just told me we're landing in New York in 10 minutes to refuel," Jemma said. "She told told me to inform the team."

That was unusual. Normally there was no warning. May should've just told her to leave if she wanted her gone that badly. No bother with this refuel nonsense.

"Thanks," she said to Jemma, forcing her voice to not crack. See? They don't want me. Just like everybody else.

Jemma smiled although Skye couldn't see it and left, her heels clicking down the hallway, slowly fading. As soon as the sound was gone, Skye got up from her spot on her bed and started to throw all her stuff in her bag. She no longer had her van and she wasn't going to try and get it back so she packed everything she could into one bag. She silently put together a plan in her head. It'll take about 10 minutes to refuel and another 15 to check to make sure everything is working correctly on the plane. Probably about 5 minutes to realize I'm gone. That gives me approximately 25 minutes to get out of here and clear of SHIELD's eyes. Nab a car and hit the road.

And so, when the plane landed, Skye headed for the rustle and bustle on New York City, running as fast as she could away from the SHIELD compound.

Sam Winchester was sitting in the bunker, his brother right across from him eating a hamburger. 

Sam was flipping through his father's journal, hoping to find information about Neiliphim. It was during his research that he came across a page that looked like it had been ripped out and tapped back him, its edges worn, as his it had been flipped to and from a lot. A the top of the page, it read "Skye W." in his father's handwritting. A few things stuck out on the page.

'Weight: 7.2 pounds Length: 15.5 inches. Is healthy.' 

The information on the page was not really a lot. It could have meant anything. Sam was confused as to why it was in his dad's journal.

"Hey Dean," Sam said, looking up to his brother, who was finishing the hamburger.

"Yea?"

"If dad, ya know, fathered a kid. Other than us. And knew about her from birth," Sam started. "He would have, I don't know, told us right."

"I don't know. Judging from how much he told us about Adam I'd say no. Why?" Dean said, pushing his plate aside and grabbing one of the newspapers on the table.

Sam turned the journal towards Dean, motioning for him to read the little information on the page. 

When Dean finished he looked up at Sam.

"You don't think," Dean started.

"I don't know what to think," Sam said. "I mean, just because it's in the journal dosen't mean this "Skye" is our sister. This could mean something totally different. I mean, there's not much range of things it could be. Besides, even if this girl, if there even is a girl, is our sister. There's no phone number, address, anything. There's no means of finding her."

"Look around you Sam!" Dean said. "We live in a giant ball of supernatural information. I'd bet money that there is something in here that could possibly help us. In fact, I'd be shocked if there wasn't."

"And if we find her?" Sam challenged him. "What are we going to tell her. 'Hi, we think you're our sister, but we're not sure. Oh, by the way we hunt monsters!'"

"We could tell her the truth," Dean said. "Maybe not like that. But Sam, let's be real here. If there's so much as an ounce of Wincherster blood in this girl, you know that every demon, angel and monster out there is going to jump on it. If they haven't already."

Sam stayed silent, not wanting to admit aloud that Dean was right.

"And if she's dead already?"

Sam didn't answer him.

 

Sneaking away from SHIELD was harder than Skye originally intended. She shouldn't have been surprised, with the amount of security that SHIELD kept around and in its compounds. The elaborate system of hallways was enough to get Skye confused. Perhaps I should have thought this out a little more. She thought to herself and she hurried around the corridoors, her watch set for 25 minutes. The same 25 minutes that was ticking faster than she would have liked.

Left up here, right. No, no right. Her internal fight was growing louder in her head by the second, causing Skye to lose sight of her surroundings.

"Hello?"

The voice wasn't loud, but it caught Skye's attention in a flash, causing her to jump. She flipped around quickly to see a man there, about 30 years old, she guessed silently in her head.

"Lost?" he said. He was about 5 feet tall with dirty blonde hair and rather broad shoulders. By looking at his attire, Skye could tell that he was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She’d never seen the man before at the Hub or on any other Classified SHIELD locations she’d been to. 

“Well, I,” she said, stupidly tripping over her own words, just making it obvious that she was in fact lost and probably not supposed to be in the area she was in. But she was in a hurry and needed the quickest way out. It took her a second to register that the man was still staring at her expectantly. “Yeah,” she finally agreed. “I’m lost. Looking for a way out.”

“You’re a rookie, aren’t ya?” he said.

“Yes,” she snapped. “And I’m trying to leave, so could you either help me or get out of my way.”

“Use the air vents,” he said, semi interrupting her tiny rant.

“Huh?”

“Use the air vents, it’s the quickest way to get around. Come on, I’ll show you,” with that he quickly turned and motioned for her to follow. She followed him to a vent that was-thankfully-on ground level. He carelessly pried the vent cover off and wiggled in, and Skye followed. She took a quick glance at her watch, which showed that she had about 10 minutes till the team caught on that she was gone. Before she knew it, the man, whom she did not know the name of, was prying another air vent cover off, and she noticed that there was sunlight on the other side of this one. Skye crawled out of the vent and noticed that there was no fence or anything protecting the compound. It actually blended in with the rest of the area quite well.

“Here you are, m’am,” he said to her, giving a small bow. 

“Thanks,” she said sincerely. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“No need to thank me,” he said before extending his hand. “Clint.”

Skye looked at his hand before smiling and taking his hand, “Skye.”

With that small goodbye, Skye turned and walked down the street, towards the heart of New York City. 

When Castiel emerged from his bedroom the next morning, he found one Dean Winchester sitting at the table, idly flipping through a book and Sam on the other side of the table, hunched over a different book, flipping through it much more seriously than his brother. 

“Good morning Dean,” Cas said, nodding to Dean, “Sam.”

“Mornin’” Sam greeted him. Dean chorused in his own groggy greeting as Cas went into the kitchen, only to return a few seconds later with a cup of coffee in his hand. 

“So,” Cas said. “What with the reading?” Cas tilted his head to the side in that adorable manner that Dean found rather enduring. Not that he’d ever admit that.

“Tracking spell of sort,” Sam answered him, glancing up to find Dean and Cas staring at each other again. 

“For what?” Cas asked, not taking his intense stare off Dean. 

“We’re trying to find this girl we think’s our sister,” Sam felt like he was talking to wall that answered back. Those two were just taking their stares off each other and now Cas was focused on staring at his coffee.

“I assume your talking about Skye,” he said in a monotone voice that he used quite a lot. 

To that statement both brother looked up at him, staring at him with a mix of shock and expecting. 

“She is your sister,” Cas continued on, oblivious to their looks. “Born December 4th, 1991, raised in an orphanage by nuns.”

“And you what,” Dean said, anger slightly seeping into his voice. “Never thought to tell us we had a sister.”

“You never asked,” Castiel retorted to him. Dean blinked at him with no expression on his face.

“Do you know where she is now?” Sam asked Cas.

“Living in a small town outside of Los Angeles last I knew,” Cas said before dropping off his sentence. The last time he would have known was when he was an angel. 

“What town,” Dean demanded.

“Dean we don’t even know if she’s still there,” Sam reasoned.

“Shut up Sam,” Dean growled. “What town?”

Skye found her way back to Los Angeles quickly. She had ditched her SHIELD tracker bracelet in New York by clipping it to a guy’s car. She had left her phone in Illinois somewhere, she wasn’t sure where. 

To her surprise, she had found her way back to where she had originally met Coulson and the team. She hadn't really meant to come back here, she just sort of wandered there. By the time she had reached the outskirts of the city, the sun had begun to set, making a set of arranged colors in the sky, ranging from pink to orange. She could see the large skyscrapers of Los Angeles in the distance, a black puffy smoke of gas surrounding the buildings.

She shivered, not because she was cold, it was almost 80 degrees out, but because she felt like someone had been following her. She had felt that since halfway through Nebraska and she hadn't shaken the feeling. She told herself she was just being paranoid and continued on.

She passed the coffee shop she had met Mike in and ducked in a for a quick cup of coffee. She idly looked out the window, looking at the cars, grinning at a particularly nice looking classic Chevy Impala. The man came out of the drivers seat looked at the other two that had come out of the car, saying something to them before heading towards the coffee shop. The tall one nodded before heading down the street with the shortest, brown haired one following. 

The other man came in and looked around.

She looked grinned at him before mouthing “nice car” and flicking her head toward the car that was parked in front of the shop. He grinned back before getting in line. 

She downed the rest of her cup before getting up, grabbing her bag and leaving the shop. 

Dean had told Sam and Cas to head down to the address that Cas had given them as his last known place. 

He entered the shop with 15 dollars to get some coffee after driving for almost 2 days straight. There was a girl there who waved and silently complimented his car, which always made him grin, Baby deserved all the compliments she got. He briefly considered asking her if she knew anyone named Skye but decided not to bother her. She was gone by the time he got the three coffees anyways. 

As he left the shop, the worker who followed him switched the sign with the bright orange wording reading “Open” to a Closed sign. Dean looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 9:00 in the evening. The street was almost deserted, few people here and there, and his brother and Cas were sure to be at the address already. 

When Dean was about a block and a half away from the address when heard a rather loud scream pierce the night’s silence. Quickly setting the coffee down on the corner, Dean followed the sound of the scream.

“Get the hell off of me,” it was a woman’s voice, sounding rather shrill. Dean reached into his pocket, which held Ruby’s Knife. 

“Crowley will be delighted when I bring back some fresh Winchester blood,” another deep voice growled in response to the woman’s screaming. “Now hush up.”

Dean froze at the man’s, demon, was probably a better term, use of the term “Winchester blood.” He knew they were looking for their supposed, ok not supposed Cas confirmed it was their sister, sibling but there was no way it could be that easy. Could it?

Dean shook his head before gripping the knife a little harder before walking forward as quietly as he could and sticking the knife in the demon’s back. The demon lit up like a weak light bulb before falling to the ground, limp.

The woman and Dean looked up at the same time, meeting each other’s eyes. 

“Skye,” Dean guessed before all fell silent.

Skye was pretty sure than it was a good five minutes before she regained the ability to speak.

“How do you know my name? And thanks for saving me but did you have to kill him?” Skye said. She had another billion questions to ask but she could only choke out those two. 

“This is going to sound strange,” the man said, his hands out in front of him in a gesture that was meant to show that me meant no harm. At least, that’s what Skye thought. 

“Explain,” Skye said, not moving towards him. “And put the knife down.”

The man complied to her demands and set the knife gently on the ground and took a small step back from it. Skye didn’t feel much safer. 

“That,” the man said, motioning to the dead body, “Was a demon.”

“Is that why he lit up when you stabbed him?” Skye asked him, unsure of his intent.

“Yeah,” he said. “Me and my brother hunt them, and other things, ya know save people. My name’s Dean Winchester.” 

“Winchester,” Skye muttered under her breath. “I think your demon friend had me confused with you or something. “Winchester blood” is what he said. Although I’m not sure how you’d screw that up.”

“That’s the other thing,” the man,Dean, said. “I think you’re my sister.”

There. He said it. It was out on the table. Looking at her, he couldn’t help but think how much her hair was similar to Sam’s. She also looked like she could pull a great kicked puppy look that, if she was in fact his sister which Dean had little doubts about now, she would learn worked on him. Not that he’d ever say that it worked aloud. 

“Um, what?” she said, her eyes shot up to the top of her head. He sighed lightly.

“I think you’re my sister,” he said slowly. She fell silent. Dean was slightly worried. He knew what he must sound like. He’d just walked up, stabbed a man (even though it was a demon, but she seemed to barely accept that answer) and was now claiming to be her possible brother. Yea, she’d take that well.

“Why?” she said, her voice was barely above a whisper. “Why do you think this?”

“Because a couple weeks ago, my brother was looking through my dad’s old journal when he found a page of information that looked a lot like information you’d take when a baby is born. And the name ‘Skye W.’ was scrawled at the top. Me and him looked into it and found out more. You were born December 4th, ‘91 right? And were raised by nuns?” he said. As he listed off the information, her eyes grew wider. 

“Yea,” she said. “But that doesn't mean anything. you could just be some creepy stalker still. And you have a knife. Sure you're not one of those demon things? How do I know you're not?” 

Dean had to admit that she was smart to not trust him. Hell, he wouldn’t trust him if he were in her situation.

“Look,” he said. “That demon just said ‘Winchester blood’ to you. That wasn’t a mistake, demons don’t make mistakes.”

“Maybe that one did.”

“Doubt it. I have the journal in my car,” Dean said, struggling to come up with words to try and get her to trust him long enough to prove that they may be siblings. God Sam’s much better at this. Just that his phone started ringing. Sam. He opted to ignore it and kept his eyes on the girl. 

“Alright,” she said. “I’ll come with you, on the condition that I keep the knife. You can get it back if you prove that I can trust you.”

“Absolutely not,” he immediately answered her request. 

“Then I’m leaving.”

“Wait.” 

Skye looked up and once again met Dean’s eyes. They were a bright green, not exactly soft but not hard and dangerous looking. Something clicked in her at that moment and she couldn’t help but want to trust him. 

“You can keep the knife,” he said. “But I’m going to want it back.”

“That’s negotiable,” she said, picking up the knife and slipping into her pocket. He nodded for her to follow him towards the black Chevy Impala that she had been admiring earlier. 

He pulled out the keys and unlocked the passenger door. Dean opened the glove box and reached for the journal and noticed out the corner of his eye that she had tightened her grip on the knife. She looked ready to strike at him if need be, which again, Dean didn’t blame her. 

Once he found the journal he brought it out into the open and opened to the marked page. 

“Look,” he said. She gasped as he pointed to ‘Skye’ at the top. She choose not to comment on the ‘W.’ that followed. “This is what Sam found. It’s all dad’s handwriting. Now flip to the back.” he paused to flip to the back page where he and Sam had continued to write notes as they needed. He pointed to the sets of writing, by both him and Sam. “This is mine and Sam’s handwriting. It’s different. To be honest I couldn’t copy that other writing if you paid me. Now I know the information we have isn’t really enough to say yes or no but be honest you suspect it may be siblings.”

She nodded with tears in her eyes. There was no hiding the fact that she was almost sure they were siblings. They stood in silence.

“Getting a blood test or something would probably prove it. Just cuz we’re both “almost” sure doesn't mean anything.”

She nodded, speechless. She spent her whole life looking for family and now her possible brother (of half brother) was standing right in front of her.

“Hey,” Dean grumbled out. “You ok.”

“It’s the shock,” she mumbled. “I’ll be fine.”

Neither spoke nor moved. It wasn’t until a loud “Hey” voiced in the night, and Dean turned to face his brother, and Cas who was trailing behind, that either dared to move.

“Hey Sammy,” he grinned. “Meet Skye.”

The blood test was positive (not that any of the Winchesters doubted it would be). They’d gone to see a specialist, who tested bother Dean and Sam’s blood with Skye’s.

Both positive as a half sister. Which she was because there was no possible way they could be full siblings as their mother had been dead before Skye was even born. The only thing Skye didn’t know was who her mother was. All she really know was that she could have been a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. Neither of the brothers knew mostly because their (her) father had been away a lot. Hunting. Another thing Skye had to adjust to. 

The Bunker (Batcave as Dean dubbed it and when he said that she decided she had the coolest brother ever) was the coolest. Lot’s of space and old books with modern (and old) technology mixed in. 

Weeks passed and Sam and Dean decided that if she were to hunt with them (after the long conversation of yes, monsters are real and yes we hunt them) she needed to be trained. So Sam or Dean took turns bringing her down to the range and when they were out, she spent her time exploring the Bunker with Kevin or shooting by herself. 

One thing she truly appreciated was the honesty from Sam and Dean and the fact that they never once restricted her access to anything (something she never got with SHIELD). 

It was about a few weeks after she’d stumbled into the main room of the Bunkers and Sam, Dean and Kevin were all sitting there already, Kevin one of the tablets, and Sam and Dean with two different news papers. Skye noticed that Cas was nowhere to be seen and was probably still in bed, not being a morning person.

“Guy found dead with eyes burned out of head,”Sam read aloud after a few minutes, drawing Skye and Dean’s attention.

“Sounds like Angels,” Dean commented. 

“Wait,” Skye said. “Those are a thing?!” 

“Yes,” Sam said. “And they’re not nice things either, nothing like the Bible stories or Hallmark Cards.”

Skye slumped in her seat. “Wow. Well go one, we all know it’ll happen.” 

Sam nodded before finishing the coffee and got up to get ready to go. Dean grinned at her.

“Doin’ good?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she answered. “I’m fine. Everything will be alright.”


End file.
